Rise of a Fallen
by lawboysammy
Summary: A girl arrives in town with no memory. After a tragic event in her town she turns to Sam, Dean and Castiel for help. Little do the hunters know that the girl has certain powers and is closer to them than they realize.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own supernatural or any of the characters. If I did, well, I'm sure you know what I'd do with Dean and Cas. :D**  
**I made up Alexandria. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me. *puppy eyes***  
**I guess this is set somewhere in Season 8. It doesn't really follow to much of what is happening now, its just a random little episode I made up. :) The 1st and 2nd chapter is basically a background and then after that there will be more Dean, Sam and Castiel! I promise! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Being the new person in town is never easy for anyone. It doesn't matter who you are. People don't trust you. To them, you're still an outsider and the trust and respect has to be earned.

Tremont only had a couple hundred people in it. So when Alexandria walked into town, suspicious stares were shot her way. She had no memory of how she ended up there. In fact she didn't remember anything. She had forgotten her entire past it seemed. She didn't know where she was. She had no personal belongings, just her clothes and her self. She was cold, wet and slightly scared. The Priest of the town heard commotion and went outside to investigate what everyone was talking about. He saw the frightened young adult. She looked to be in her early 20's. He knew she had nowhere to go and he wasn't going to let her stay homeless, so he took Alexandria in to his family. Father Adam Collins and his wife Martha Collins along with their 7-year-old daughter were known as family to Alexandria. Within their home, Alexandria felt, safe and loved by her family, she was happy. The rest of the town however could see that she was different, but her adopted family wouldn't let that stop them from showing their love and affection.

Adam and Martha were former hunters. They stopped when they married 10 years ago. When they met Alexandria, they knew she was something special. A late afternoon they were walking to a show when a man suddenly fell and badly hurt his leg. Alexandria without a thought walked over and placed her hand over the hurt man's leg. A white light appeared from under her hand and it was as good as new. It was then the two former hunters were concerned. Later that night they placed hidden traps around the house while Alexandria was outside with her sister. Adam and Martha set up every single trap they knew. When Alexandria walked in, unknowing of her adopted parents doings, she walked past each one. They her about her rare gift and how she did it. Alexandria was unable to explain with anything short of "I just did it." The man that she healed told the town about the miracle and after that, the towns people would go to Alexandria for healing purposes. For 2 years, things were starting to look up, until this past week.

**I hope you found some interest in this chapter! I'll post more soon, and if you R&R, I'll bake you all a cookie! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the story! Hope you guys are still reading! **

**And once again, I do NOT own supernatural or any of the characters. :(**

Chapter 2

Even with Tremont being a small town, there were still a fair share of crimes that were committed. Alexandria walked home from the woods on the west side of town one evening. She spent a great deal of time there. Something about it seemed calm, relaxing and familiar. Alexandria walked into her home. She knew her adopted little sister would be home, probably wanting to play a game with her. When Alexandria opened the door, her eyes were caught by a horrible sight. Hannah laid down the hall, bloody and unconcious. Alexandria ran to her sister scared she might be dead. As soon as she got to her sisters side, a man suddenly appeared with a gun pointing at her. Anger suddenly filled the faith healers heart. Alexandria stood up from her spot. She wanted to hurt the intruder as he hurt her sister. A white light suddenly emerged from insider her. Her blue eyes filled with the light and she slowly started to walk to the intruder. Terrorfied by the unexplained phenomina, the man shot Alexandria three times. He stood in shock to see the faith healer was unphased by the shots. The intruder was backed into a corner, the gun fell to the floor and he slowly started to drop to his knees.

"Please! I'm sorry! Just leave me alone!" the intruder begged.

Alexandria tilted her head slightly and with a look full of anger, she placed the palm of her hand on the mans forehead.

"Go to hell!" she grimly said.

Suddenly the mans eyes filled with a pure white light and when he screamed in pain, the same light shined from his mouth. Finally the screaming stopped. The mans eyes were burned to nothing. Alexandria came out of her transe like state of mind and walked over to her sister and healed her. She turned around to see her parents standing there. They had witnessed the whole event. Refusing to explain, Alexandria quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Adam and Martha exchanged concerned looks and took care of the body.

**If you made it to here, you have no idea how freaking happy I am! *starts to bake** **cookies***  
**Next chapter starts to have Sam and Dean in it and soon you're favorite Angel will be there! :) And once again, please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! They boys are finally here! Hope you are still enjoying the story.  
Here it is again... I do NOT own Supernatural or the characters, but you already knew this. **

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Sam were parked at a rest stop. It had been a few weeks since a job. It was of course relaxing, but a bit concerning too.

"There hasn't been a job in a while. I wonder what's going on." stated Sam.

"Maybe people are actually cremating the deceased. About time too." said Dean.

"Yeah, right. Dean, when has anyone done what we say?" chuckled Sam.

Sam had a point. When has anyone ever done what they said the first time they said it.

"Just hopeful wishing." Dean said to himself.

Suddenly Dean's phone rang. He took out his phone and looked at the number. He didn't recognize it. He finally flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dean Winchester?" the voice asked.  
Dean gave his brother a look and answered.  
"Yeah, who is this?"

Adam Collins called Dean and Sam. They were after all the best hunters in the business. Adam and Martha knew if anyone could help them, it would be the Winchesters.

"My name's Adam Collins. I helped you and your father with the poltergeist in Utah."

Dean took a quick second before he remembered the poltergeist his father and he took care of. It might have been a decade ago, but Dean was very good at remember hunts he and his dad went on while Sam was in college.

"Right! Mr. Collins. Good to hear from you again. What can I do for you?" Dean asked.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but I figured I'd get a second opinion before anything. My wife and I adopted an outsider. She has powers. We thought at first, she was just a simple faith healer, but now..."

"You think maybe something a little more... evil, now?" Dean finished.

"Like I said, it's probably nothing, but we know you and Sam have seen a bit more than the rest of us." said Adam. "Can you come to Tremont?"

Dean gave a slight chuckle to himself when Adam said that they had seen a bit more than others. He knew that was completely an understatement. After all, not every hunter has been to the pit, been in the cage with Lucifer, been to Heaven, and been to purgatory.

"Yeah, we're about a two days drive. Can you book us a room at the town motel and we'll call you when we get there." said Dean.

"I'll get right on that. Thanks again, Dean."

Dean hung up the phone. The boys got into the Impala and drove away to, making their drive to Tremont, IL.

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked hoping his brother would soon give him an exclamation as to why they were going to Central Illinois.

"An old friend of dad's says they adopted a girl who came into town lost. Now suddenly they find out she can heal people."

"So, we're dealing with a faith healer?" Sam asked. "I don't quite see the problem."

"According to Adam, she has no memory of her life until she arrived there two years ago." Explained Dean. "He thinks he could be nothing, but..."

"When is anything in our lives just nothing." Sam said rolling his eyes. After 8 years of being on the road with Dean, Sam was easily able to finish Dean's sentences.

"My knowledge is rubbing off on ya, Sammy." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his usual little huff.

"So, what do you think? Demon? Actual faith healer? Girl messing with magic again?" asked Sam.

"By the way it sounds so far, it's just a girl with healing mojo." said Dean. "But I guess something happened to make Adam and Martha think differently. They said they'd tell us about it when we got there."

The rest of the ride was quiet besides Dean's AC-DC cassettes playing. Both of the boys silently thought to themselves till they arrived to the motel later the next day.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like the story. I know it's a slow start, but I promise to have it get interesting soon! I'm just trying to get some kinda story going here. R&R please, and I'll cook you a thick steak! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! here's chapter 4! Hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: You already know it! Don't own Supernatural or characters.**

**Chapter 4**

The house Alexandria and the Collins lived in was slightly isolated. They were around open fields out in the country, yet close enough to see the rest of the town in sight. No matter how isolated they were, they town knew when something strange happened.

"Tremont. A town were everyone knows everyone, and everything about them." as old man Jenkins would always say. It was true. The town was so small that everyone did know everybody, knew where they lived, even knew most of their birthdays. So when something big or unusual happened, it wasn't long before the whole town knew about it.

Alexandria walked into town to buy a bouquet of flowers for Adam and Martha. It was their anniversary and she wanted to do something nice for them. She arrived to the floral shop with a smile. The owner, Mrs. Ross, was a sweet old lady. Alexandria grew fond of Mrs. Ross. She was one of the few towns people who didn't treat Alexandria like a freak, even after the incident with the break in.  
"I believe all people have a little good in them, no matter how deep it may be." she'd say. Anytime Alexandria needed a smile, Mrs. Ross would always help her with that. Alexandria found a bright-colored bouquet and started her walk back home.

Even the walk home, Alexandria had a smile on her face. Ever since the break in, tensions had been high, but she knew tonight would be a night of celebration, and that's what the family needed. Martha had even told Alexandria that some old friends of Adam's would be coming over. It wasn't every day that Alexandria got to meet some of their friends. Alexandria approached the house around 4 in the evening. "Adam and Martha should be home now." she thought. She got ready to approach the door with the bouquet in view. She walked up the steps and she had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. The breaking wasn't too long ago, so maybe it's just tension still." she thought, and proceeded to the door.

As soon as Alexandria reached for the door knob, she had a sudden uneasy feeling, like something was terribly wrong. With a concerned look, she slowly opened the door. A sudden smell caught her nose. She set her bouquet down and followed the scent. As she made her way to the family room, the iron-like smell of blood filled the room. Worried she ran in and the sight she was about to see would be branded into her memory forever. She walked behind the couch where a pool of blood laid to see her sister, once again, covered in blood. Alexandria ran to her side terrified by the site. She noticed whoever had attacked her, carved a symbol into her cheek. Anger started to fill her heart as she placed a hand on her little sister. She felt cold, and was not breathing. Alexandria closed her eyes, and concentrated on healing her sister, but she couldn't do it. She tried again and again, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help her. Scared and unsure what to do, she ran upstairs to find Martha. She looked in Martha's and Adam's room, to find the same scene. Martha laid there, motionless on the floor surrounded by blood. She saw the same mark on Martha's cheek as she did Hannah's. Alexandria started to panic and frantically searched for Adam.

"Adam?!" she screamed. "Adam! Where are you?!"  
She heard a small thud on the ceiling. "The attic?" she thought. Alexandria sprinted up the stairs and made her way to the attic. Adam laid there, covered in blood, just as Martha and Hannah was. He was still breathing, but barely. She ran to his side, noticing the same symbol on him as well. When she arrived to Adam's side, she heard a voice behind her from the corner. She turned around to see who it was. A man stood there, his eyes were black and he had a grimly smirk on his face.

"This must be Alexandria" the man said. He started to walk towards them and suddenly stopped, like he couldn't move. He looked at up to the ceiling and noticed he was standing underneath a pentagram. Alexandria was confused, but too scared to show any sign of that feeling. She tried to seem brave and strong for her hurt family.  
"Like father, like daughter." the man sighed staring at Alexandria.  
"Who are you?" Alexandria commanded keeping her fierce gaze towards the man.  
Before her or the man was able to do or say anything further, Adam gathered up the strength to lean up slightly, looking at the man in the eye, and began to speak something in was Alexandria assumed was Latin.  
"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." chanted Adam. With each phrase, the trapped man started to twitch as if he were being tortured. "... omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!"  
The man thrashed around and fell to his knees. Before he died he looked at Alexandria and darkly said, "More will come." Suddenly he screamed and black smoke left the means body and the man went limp.

Adam laid on the floor, breathing light and shaky. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.  
"What was that?" Alexandria asked.  
"That was a demon." he replied. Alexandria's eye's shot wide in shock. After all, she didn't believe in demons, but she knew Adam wasn't lying. "Alex, you need to leave, right now. They will be back and they will kill you if they get the chance." he commanded.  
"No! I'm not leaving you!" she replied holding back tears.

Adam handed her a piece of paper with an address on it.  
"Go to this address. You'll be safe here. Go, now." he huffed out weakly as the light started to fade from his eyes. Alexandria closed his eye's and stood up. Just like that, her whole family that she knew was gone, and she was alone, again.

Before Alexandria knew it, three more demons appeared blocking he only doorway out of the attic. Alexandria started to wonder if she would ever catch any kind of break. The three demons, wouldn't go inside the room seeing what had happened to the other. The four of them stood off, staring down one another.  
"The boss is going to want to see you." one of the said.  
Alexandria looked around to see what other options she had. She noticed a widow in the opposite directions of the demons. She gave a last look to Adam, and gave a silent good-bye. She looked up at the demons with a glare and looked them straight in the eye.

"Tell him to come and get me!" she said. Immediately after she turned and ran for the window. With all her force she jumped out and fell to the ground. Amazed that she didn't have any serious injury from that, she ran as fast as she could into town and started to look for the address that Adam had given her. After about an hour of running, she finally found her destination.

"A motel?" she quietly said to herself. She gave a slight shrug and walked to the room number written on the paper. The door was unlocked. "Maybe he knew this would happen?" she thought willing to accept any answer given to her after everything that had happen. She opened the door to the room which was empty. She closed the door behind her and walked over to one of the beds and sat there quietly, reflecting over everything that had happened over the past few hours. What was she going to do now? Where would she go? For sure she couldn't stay in Tremont. "I'll just stay here tonight and tomorrow early in the morning I'll leave town." she thought to herself.

A few hours passed when there were two male voices outside the door.

"I tried calling them, their not answering." said one of the voices.  
She wondered, had the demons finally found her? She slowly rose from the bed getting ready for whatever might come through or come after her. The door was unlocked and two men walked through. They seemed like any other men, and the worry slightly lessened in Illyria's eyes. The two men stopped in their tracks and the three of them stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Sorry, we must have the wrong room." the taller one said. "Dean, lets go back to the front desk and figure out where we're staying."

Alexandria thought for a quick second. That name sounded familiar.  
"Wait!" she hollered to the boys. She walked over to the desk where she had set the paper Adam gave to her. On the back was written two names. She looked at the two men, to the names, and back to the two men. "Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?"

The two men exchanged looks and looked back to Alexandria.

"Who's asking?" the shorter one asked?

Confused by the question, Alexandria hesitated and then replied, "Well, I... I am."

Dean gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I get that." he replied "I mean, who are you?"

She took a second whether to reply, but she knew Adam would not have sent her to these men if they couldn't be trusted. She just hoped that she was right.

"My name is Alexandria. Adam Collins told me to come here. He said you could help."

Dean and Sam looked at each other once again, and shut the door the room and put their bags down, and sat on the bed across from Alexandria, ready for the exclamation they were about to be given.

**There we are, end of chapter 4! Please R&R! Or PM me! I really want your comments on it! I would like to hear some of your ideas or thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I should have chapter six up right away! Enjoy!**

I don't own Supernatural... blah blah blah.. you know this whole drill. 

**Chapter 5**

Dean, Sam, and Alexandria sat in silence for a few moments. Dean was concerned and wanted to know what happened to the family. Sam sat closer to Alexandria knowing she was still sadden by the event and tried to be as comforting to her as much as possible.  
"What happened?" asked Sam pointing to the cut he had observed on Alexandria's head.

Still starring at the floor she replied,

"They were attacked. The three of them are dead, I couldn't save them." Alexandria, with the images still strong in her mind, started to let a couple of lone tears stream down her face. She quickly wiped them away hoping the brothers didn't see it. She knew she had to be as strong as ever now.

"Hey, take it from us. You can't save everyone." Dean said as comforting as he could make it. "We try. We try our hardest, but not everyone can be saved. So don't be so hard on yourself."

Alexandria nodded to the older hunter and continued.

"The demons were after me. They tried to take me, but I jumped through a window and ran away."

"Demons?" asked Sam.

"Adam said they were demons. They had black eyes. One of them said their boss wanted to see me."

Dean thought for a moment to try to connect any dots. He knew if he got a hold of one of the demons he would be able to get some answers.

"Do you know where the demons are?"

Alexandria shook her head.

"I called the police with an anonymus tip so they bodies could be taken care of." she added.

Remember exactly why they were there, Sam turned back towards Alexandria.

"Adam said that you heal people. Can you tell us how you do that?" Sam asked. He hoped maybe figuring out the truth about Alexandria would help them figure out who is wanting her dead.  
"No. I just think about, touch them, and they heal." she said. She really had no idea how she did it. It just happened. Martha always said it was a gift from God. So that is what she always thought. Dean gave Alexandria a challanging look and got up and grabbed his knife from his back. Sam looked over with a confused look.  
"Dean, what are you doing?" he asked.

Dean took the knife and cut his arm. He walked over to Alexandria and asked for a demonstration. After giving Dean a you're-crazy look, she reached her hand over his cut and healed it. Not even a scratch was left on his arm.

"I don't understand. I tried to heal them, but I couldn't." Alexandria said confused and depressed.

"Look, Alex, is that okay?" Sam asked making sure he could shorten her name without her getting offended. She gave a nod in reply. "Adam called us concerned with your gift. Did something big happen then other day or so?"

After a small hezetate, she told the brothers about the intruder that she killed.

"I don't know how, I just got so angry and I touched him. Next thing I know, he's on the floor dead."

She sat on the bed explaining to the boys what happened. When she looked up, the boys were exchanging looks of disbelief. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't like any other faith healer he knew about. Sam seemed to have a look like he was figuring out pieces of a puzzle. He was slowly starting to figure out the truth of Alexandria.

"A couple of questions, um, when did you arrive into town?" asked Sam.  
"Two years ago or so."

"You have absolutly no memory at all before then?" Dean asked next.

"I only knew my name. I don't even know how I ended up in town."

Sam cleared his throat before his next question.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?"

Dean and Alex both gave him a confused look. "Why would he need to know that?" Dean thought to himself.

"Um, does that really matter?" She asked.

"It's just, you look like you're starving and you hadn't slept in days." Dean lied hoping to figure out where Sam was going with his questions.

"It's been a long while. Martha made me eat a sandwhich about a day ago, but I'm just not very hungry, ever really. And I don't sleep. The town doctor said I have a very rare condition where my body doesn't require sleep."

Dean thought about it. He wondered what it must be like to not eat much or sleep. He thought about how it would be to not be hungry for pie and cheeseburgers. When he shuddered at the idea, he quickly got back on focus.  
"Last one." Sam started. "Was there any strange markings or symbols anywhere in the house today?"

Alex thought about it before she remembered the pentigram that was on the cieling of the attic, and the symbol carved onto her family's cheeks. She grabbed a paper and pen and drew the symbols. The brothers instantly knew the pentigram and quickly ignored it. The other symbol was one they hadn't seen at all.

"Excuse us, please." said Sam.

Sam and Dean walked outside to talk. Alex sat on the bed, still overwhelmed from the events of the day. She felt like the smell of blood and dried blood fumed around her. She stood up and made her way to the motel bathroom to wash up a bit. Sam and Dean stood outside next to the impala.

"Okay, so this whole think is starting to make sense." said Sam.  
Dean looked over to his brother looking at him, knowing Sam had figured something out.

"How does knowing her last mean and sleep schedule help any of this make sense?" he asked.  
"Think about it, Dean. She has the ability to heal people, she didn't understand your sarcasm, she doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, she touched a man who royally pissed her off and he was burned from the inside out, and there was a sigil, which looks Enochian mind you, and she suddenly can't heal them. Call me crazy but what creature does this sound like?" explained Sam.  
Dean took only a second before his eyes widen as he understood everything now.  
"Son of a bitch." he quietly said.  
"Alexandria's not a faith healer, Dean..."  
"She's an angel." finished Dean. "That explains why demons are after her."

"You think it's Crowley?" asked Sam.  
"It's the best lead we got. So how do we break the news to her?" asked Dean.  
"I don't know. I highly doubt she'll believe us anyways." said Sam.  
They stood in silence for a second, both wondering what they were going to say to Alexandria. As Sam turned for the door, Dean suddenly stopped him and turned him to face him.  
"Wait, this just clicked. How long had she been living with the Collins?" Dean asked.  
Same looked confused by the repeated question.  
"About two years is what she said."  
"With no memory of her life before then?" Dean asked.

"Where are you going with this, Dean?"  
"We know another angel who two years ago 'died' and when I found him, he had no memory at all until we jogged it for him." explained Dean.  
Sam's eyes widen at the statement and realized who his brother was talking about.  
"Cas?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe there's a connection." stated Dean.  
Sam gave a slight nod in agreement.  
"We should call him. Have him talk to Alexandria. She'd probably believe the fact that she's an angel if she talkes to an angel." suggested Sam.  
Dean thought about it for a second and then nodded in agreement. The hunters finally re-entered the room just as Alexandria left the bathroom with no more blood covering her.

**And scene! Hope you guys are liking the story. I know I'm not the best writer here, but I'm trying! Please R&R! Chapter six is coming up soon! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! And in this chapter, Cas is introduced! :) Hope you like it!  
Disclaim: Don't own Supernatural. **

**Chapter 6**

For a short moment the three of them just stared at each other. Finally Alexandria, feeling uncomfortable by the silence, walked over to the table and sat down. She looked at the two hunters knowing that they had something planned out. They both however looked as if they were trying to find a way to give some bad news.

"You guys okay?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, listen, we're going to help you, and we're going to find the demons who killed your family." said Sam.

"But first, we need to leave town and get somewhere safe. We also have a friend we want you to talk to. He'll be able to help." said Dean.

Alexandria looked at Sam and Dean as if she was trying to call their bluff in poker. She knew they were hiding something. All she wanted was the truth.

"What are you not telling me? Who are you guys?.. What am I?" she asked slightly choking on her words.

"We're hunters. We hunt supernatural creatures, like demons, spirits." Sam explained.

Alexandria looked at Sam as if he was crazy, trying to see if he was lying in his eyes.

"Adam and Martha were also hunters, they stopped when they got married." he finished.

"I guess that explains why he knew that chant that killed the demon." she stated.

"The exorcism? Yeah, kind of a job requirement to know at least one. It comes in handy." Dean stated.

Alexandria looked down as if she was thinking very hard. She perked her head up coming to realize what she was trying to figure out.

"Am I the reason that they're dead? Because of my ability? I forced them back into hunting?" She asked slowly becoming more upset with herself. The people she was closest to ended up dead today, and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. Dean and Sam gave their best sympathetic look towards her. Sam walked up beside her and tried to comfort her.

"Once someone is a hunter, they never stop being one. This isn't a job you can walk away easily from. We've tried, but no matter what, something pulled us right back in."

Alexandria bowed her head, she knew that was his way of saying that it was her fault, but to not feel bad about it. She soon realized that she was obviously a supernatural creature.  
"So you guys hunt evil creatures? You're here to hunt me, aren't you?" she asked, slowly raising her head to the hunters, wondering if they're soon going to try to kill her.

Sam looked at her in disbelief.  
"Why would you think that?" he asked.

After receiving a questioning look from Alexandria, she replied,  
"You and i both know I'm not normal. I don't even know if I'm even human or not. I killed that man, so I assume you are here to kill me. Isn't that your job?" she said to the younger hunter.

The whole time, Dean stood there. There was something about her that reminded him of Sam. Feeling like a freak, and hating life for it. He hated seeing her upset like this.

"We don't think you're evil." said Sam giving his puppy eyes to her.  
Alexandria, looked at Sam in disbelief. She wasn't expecting to hear that above all things.

"We have a theory of what you are, though." Dean said with a smile. The smile, which both Sam and Alexandria found a little creepy, was Dean's was of showing that there was good news.  
Alexandria stared in slight enlightenment though, maybe she was finally about to get some answers.

"We think you're an angel." he finished.  
Alexandria gave Dean a strange look and replied hesitantly, "Thanks, I think. You're an angel too?"

She had obviously taken what Dean said the wrong way. Dean face-palmed and walked away. Sam chuckled at the mistake and explained to Alexandria.  
"We really mean it. There are such things as angels. We believe that you are one."

Alexandria's eyes widen when she realized that the two men were being completely serious. Demons, sure, she had proof, but angels? "These guys must be crazy" she thought.

"Are you serious? That's not possible, there are no such things." she stated looking at the hunters like they were a nut case.  
"Hold on. You believe demons are real, we tell you you're an angel and you think we are nut cases?" Dean asked offended by the way she looked at them. To him, it made absolutely no sense.

"I saw the demon's true form. So yeah, I know there are such things as demons. I've never seen an angel or any proof of angels before. Once I see an angel, then I'll believe you." she said with anger slightly building in her voice.

Sam noticed her and Dean exchanging glares at each other. Not wanting to be the next one in town getting his eye's burned out by a pissed of angel, he interrupted, trying to keep the peace.  
"Okay, you don't have to believe us, but we really need to go, now."  
Dean and Alexandria both agreed and their gazes drifted away from each other. The three gathered their things and left town. They were quiet the whole drive.

Finally after a few hours, they arrived to an abandon barn in the middle of nowhere. When they entered, Alexandria noticed markings all over the floor and walls. The place was only known to Dean. It was where he first met Castiel.

"This place will be safe for now." Dean said.  
Alexandria walked over to the lone table near the corner of the otherwise empty barn. Sam walked over to explain to her what would happen.

"We're going to call our friend and tell him to meet here. He'll be able to answer any questions you'll have."  
Alexandria nodded her head, she turned looking at Sam who looked like he was praying. She have him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. Suddenly she realized that's exactly what he was doing.

"Dear Castiel, we pray you have prayer radio on. We could use your help." prayed Sam.

The three of them waited for something to happen. Dean looked around then let out a slight sigh.  
"Maybe you should try, Dean." Sam suggested.

Dean rolled his eyes and started to walk outside the barn.

"Where's he going? And what exactly was that?" She asked in frustration. Sam turned to Alexandria and gave the best answer he could.

"That's how we call him, he has... powers... like you do, so he can hear our call. That, and he has no idea how to work a cell phone properly." Sam stated. "Him and Dean have a more 'profound bond' than I have with the guy, so he'd most likely answer Dean."

She thought about what he said for a quick second. "They're lovers? she asked confused.

"We've all had our suspicions, they just haven't admitted it yet." Sam chuckled.

Alexandria smiled slightly. She liked Sam. She felt a comforting vibe from him. He truly did seem to care. Or maybe it was just the puppy eyes that he always gave.  
"So where are we exactly?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure this is where Dean and Cas first met."

"Cas? Who exactly is he?"

"He's a good friend of ours, has been for a few years. He'll be here soon, and he'll be able to answer all of your questions, I promise." Sam replied hoping that he was right.  
Alexandria nodded in agreement and waited for Castiel to get there. In the mean time, Sam tried to make small talk with her to keep her on his good side.

~Meanwhile outside ~

Dean walked just right outside the door. He was slightly upset Castiel didn't show up. He knew Castiel was his only chance to prove to Alexandria what she really was. As Dean started to pray he heard the flutter of wings. He looked up and jumped a little to see Castiel just inches away from his face.  
"Hello, Dean." he said with a slight smile.

Dean looked as Castiel as if he was just a little irritated .  
"Cas. We've had this talk before..." he started

"Personal space. My apologies, Dean." the angel interrupted. With that, he took a couple of steps back allowing Dean to breathe his own air.

"You showed up just in time." Dean said.

Castiel looked at Dean with confusion.  
"What is wrong?" Castiel asked seeing concern in the hunters eyes.

"Sam is in there right now with a girl." Started Dean.

Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
"I never would have taken Sam to have intercourse in a barn." the angel said shocked.

Dean gave Castiel shocked look and replied,  
"Not that kinda girl, Cas. We think she's an angel."

Castiel's attention was immediately grabbed by the statement. He looked at Dean waiting for him to elaborate his and Sam's assumption.  
"She appeared in town 2 years ago. She has no recollection of her life before. She can heal people and she killed a man by touching him."

Castiel was still surprised by the information Dean was giving him. He tilted his head, unsure what Dean wanted him to do. In the back of his mind, he hoped they brothers weren't wanting him to kill another one of his brothers or sisters. Dean continued,

"She refuses to believe Sam and I when we told her, but maybe we're wrong. We just need you to confirm if we are right or not."

Castiel looked up to Dean.  
"I've have not been informed of an angel anywhere near here, but I will talk to her. What is her name?" he asked.

"Alexandria. Ever heard of her?"

Castiel's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Dean could easily tell that Castiel knew the name too well.  
"That's not possible!" Castiel said under his breath as he pushed through Dean and barged through the door.

**Hope you're still enjoying this! Next chapter will explain what Alexandria is and how Castiel knows her! Please R&R! I really want to hear your opinions of the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Here's where some of the truth comes out! Enjoy!  
Do NOT own Supernatural.**

Chapter 7

Alexandria and Sam were sitting inside when the doors were slammed open. Castiel barged in with Dean right behind him.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean asked with irritation.

Sam and Alexandria jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. When Alexandria turned towards Castiel, they stared uncomfortably long at each other.

"This is Castiel." said Dean trying to break the awkward silence between the two.

"He's an angel. Just like you are." Sam said.

Castiel continued to stare at Alexandria in shock and confusion.  
_"She really must not remember. Maybe it is for the best." _he thought.

Alexandria looked at Sam and Dean, annoyed they were bringing up the whole angel thing again.

"An angel? Really?" she asked skeptical. She rolled her eyes and started to turn away from the three men in the barn with her.

Castiel looked at her in confusion.  
"You don't believe?" he asked.  
Castiel found it strange. he wondered how someone has proof that demons are real and refused to believe, or even consider the fact, that angels could be real as well. Then again, Dean was the same way. As Castiel recalled, Dean shot him, and stabbed him when they first me in the very spot that Alexandria stood at the moment. He still, even then, was successful in convincing Dean that angels were real.  
_"Maybe I need to do the same with Alexandria." _he thought.

"How do I know you really are one? You seem just like any other person to me." she challenged. Alexandria was starting to get annoyed even more. She wondered if she really could trust the Winchesters. As she started to turn to walk away, Castiel stopped her and turned her to face him.

"It's true." he said. Castiel walked over to an empty part of the barn where there was little light. As he turned he looked in Alexandria's eyes with all seriousness.  
"I am an Angel of the Lord."

As soon as Castiel said that, the crack of thunder and the light from lightning strikes shone around him. When the light shined on his figure, shadows are large wings appeared on the walk right behind him. Alexandria's eyes widen in amazement. The flashing of light stopped. Alexandria was speechless. Sam and Dean were to the side as they watched the whole scene. The four of them stood silent for what seemed like forever.

"I don't believe it. she said still in shock. "I don't understand. There is no way I can be an angel. I'm not that powerful. I only have the ability to heal people." She looked up to Castiel for answers. The angel still stared at Alexandria himself.

"Cas. Is there something you should tell us?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean?" replied the angel.

"Well, Cas, lets start off with how it's not possible for Alexandria to be here." said Dean with a smirk, referring to when the angel barged into the area.

Castiel knew when Dean and Sam were suspicious. After the way he responded to hearing her name, Castiel also knew that he owed the three of them answers. Alexandria sat on the table in the corner. She, Sam, and Dean looked at Castiel as he finally let out a sigh and began to start his exclamation.

Seeing his struggle, Alexandria wondered to herself that maybe everything she was being told was true.  
"Is it true, Cas? Am I an angel?" she finally asked. Castiel gave her a look of slight guilt and nodded.

"Yes. A very powerful one. You're not just an angel. You have the power of an archangel."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Castiel.

"We've never heard of an archangel named Alexandria." Sam stated confused.

Castiel looked at Sam and replied,  
"That's because she wasn't created before two years ago." Castiel said.

Dean was trying to understand, but even after years of dealing with angel's in general, he still didn't quite understand them.  
"So, what? God felt like making a new archangel since all of his are gone?" Dean asked.

"God didn't create her, Dean." said the angel.. He looked at Alexandria, who still sat at the table with a confused look. She was still trying to connect the dots with all of the events that took place. They met each others gaze afer a few seconds and Castiel continued.

"I created her." he finished.

As if things couldn't get more crazy, Alexandria's eyes shot wide and she started to feel anxiety and confusion fill inside her. She pinched herself hoping to wake up from a bad dream. Unfortunately for her, she still was in the presence of an angel and two hunters. Sam and Dean were just as shocked as well. Both brothers were speechless. Finally able to get words out, Dean asked,

"What? How?"

Castiel went on to explain.  
"When I had those souls in me, I had the power of God. I killed all of Raphael's followers, and all who were against me." Castiel started to slightly choke on his words. reminding himself of all that he had done brought all the pain and guilt back.

Sam gave Castiel a slight pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, go on," the younger hunter said.

"Most of the angels went into hiding, except one. Alexandria stayed at my side during the whole war. I knew I could trust her. She was betrayed and killed by one of Raphael's followers. I brought her back, and I made her stronger than ever. To ensure that she wouldn't be killed again, we bounded our grace together. She found the rest of Raphael's followers while I spent my time on Earth."

Sam showed as much sympathy as he could towards Castiel. In a way, he could relate to him. He'd been over come by power when he was with Ruby. He knew what having power can do to a person, human or not. Dean on the other hand was confused.

"So you killed the bad humans and she killed the bad angels?" he bluntly asked.

"Dean!" barked Sam at Dean giving him the typical 'Sam Bitchface'.

Castiel bowed his head in shame.

"I wish I could take it back, Dean." he said with pure guilt in his voice. Dean, after receiving a glare from Sam, looked over and apologized to the angel. Alexandria was unable to think straight. She thought being an angel would be something to be honored by. Now she hears she is a murderer in Heaven.

"I don't understand. I don't remember any of this." she muttered out.

"You said you don't remember anything before two years ago. Can you explain that, Cas?" asked same.

"Don't you remember, Sam? Two years ago, I was killed by Leviathans, and they took over. I assumed that since I died, she would be gone as well, instead it looks like she had the same fate I did."

"Yeah, but Cas, all you had to do was gank some demons and you remembered. She killed some guy and nothing." Dean reminded.

Castiel thought about it. It should have worked the same way.  
"Maybe..." he started. "Maybe she's not all here."

Castiel walked over to Alexandria.

"I need to see your grace. Just don't move." he informed.

Alexandria nodded her head and shut her eyes. Castiel place his hand on her heart. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. The light after a few minutes faded. Sam and Dean uncovered their eyes. Castiel looked at them with a look of complete understandment.  
"She doesn't have all her grace. Only a slight portion of it. That's why she isn't at her strongest, why she can't remember." he explained.

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel.

"Where's the rest of her grace then?" asked sam.

"With me. That explains why I was able to present my true form to Crowley. I had the extra strength from her grace with me."

Sam and Dean started to understand. Alexandria finally snapped out of her shock. She stood up from the table and walked towards Castiel.

"You created me, and my grace is bound to you." she started.

"I had to connect our grace in order to fully bring you back." Castiel said looking at Alexandria in sympathy. He knew all of this information must be hard to take in so suddenly.

"Does that mean you're my father?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Castiel looked down, then glanced towards the two brothers. Sam and Dean both looked at Castiel, waiting for him to give his answer.

"Cas?" Dean asked with slight concern in his voice.

Castiel could read Alexandria's thoughts. He could see that the past two years, she had wanted to meet her real parents. And now, more than ever, she wanted to truth. Castiel looked Alexandria in the eye. He thought to himself the resemblance she had. Her blue eyes, dark brown hair. Finally, Castiel snapped out of his train of thought and answered her question.

"Yes. I'm you're true father."

**That's chapter 7 there. Hopefully I can get chapter 8 up soon! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me some of your comments and/or suggestions! I really want your ideas. I'm also thinking of another story plot! Its going to be a supernatural version of an Angel episode. So maybe I can work some Destiel magic in that! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! It's not a very long one. Just kinda a little bit of random conversation between the hunter and angel. It'll get exciting soon! **

**And I still do NOT own Supernatural or the characters. :(**

**Chapter 8**

Sam and Dean stood off to the side while Castiel and Alexandria stared at each other. The brothers tried to wonder what they were thinking. Castiel, maybe still felt guilty for what he had done. Alexandria maybe felt hurt, confused, and probably overwhelmed by everything she had to take in today. There once again was a since that all four of them felt uncomfortable by.

"I don't believe this." said whispered to Dean.

"I think everyone in this room could agree to that." replied Dean.

The brothers wanted to say something, but they were unsure what they should say.

"So, um... Cas. Alexandria is your child, like how all of you and the rest of the angels are God's children?" asked Dean trying to find the right words.

"Yes, Dean." replied Castiel.

"Then, how many children do you have, Cas?" asked Sam.

Castiel looked at the younger Winchester. His expression seemed to lift just a little bit. He then looked back to Alexandria who looked at Castiel waiting for an answer.

"Alexandria is my only child." he then stated.

Alexandria started feeling like her head was about to explode.

"I need some air." she coldly said. She then walked outside and sat on top of a small hill just on the side of the barn. She closed her eyes and thought about her time with the Collins.

Dean and Sam walked to Castiel. Both hunters had questions to ask the angel.

"You doing okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked to Dean. He had thought Alexandria died, still, he nodded his head to Dean.

"I don't know how else to make her understand. She is scared of me." Castiel said with disappointment.

"Give her some time. She'll come around, I'm sure." said Sam.

"Why'd you tell her the truth?" Dean bluntly asked.

Sam shot Dean a curious look. He knew Dean had a tendency to talk without thinking, but he seemed to be doing it more with the angel now.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused angel.

"You could have lied and said no. Or have just not tell her at all. It could have spared all the heartache the two of you feel now. So why tell the truth?"

Dean was trying to prove something to Castiel. And even he himself didn't know what it was.

"Because... because I love her, Dean. You and Sam taught me to never lie to those I love." Castiel replied with an innocent look. Sam seemed to be taken back by his answer. In a strange way, he felt proud of himself.

The three men stood with a slight smile. Afterall, they were the closest thing to family they each had. Maybe adding one more to it could be a good thing.

"So how does she get her power back?" asked Dean.

"I just need to give her the rest of her grace. Although, I do need her permission to do that." he replied.

"I'm sure we could convince her to do it." said Dean.

"No." Castiel suddenly said. Sam and dean looked at Castiel in confusion.

"I want the best for her, Dean. Being an Angel is very unpleasant most of the time. I believe being human would make her most happy."

Sam looked at Dean who was speechless. Sam looked at Castiel with his familiar puppy eyes.

"Look, Cas. We know you'd protect Alex with your life, but don't you think that should be both yours and her decision?"

Castiel thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement. He walked closer to the brothers. With a smile on his face, he told them how grateful he was.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Before he could continue, Dean stopped him.

"Cas? No chick-flick moments."

Sam gave a slight chucked to Castiel's confused look.

"What he means to say is, you're welcome." said Sam with a smile.

The three men stood there smiling at one another. Soon, Castiel's smile suddenly became a look of worry. Something, or someone was approaching. His eyes suddenly grew wide in fear.

"Crowley! He's here!" Castiel yelled.

Suddenly from outside, they heard a scream from Alexandria. The three ran outside to the scream. They only saw Alexandria being controlled by one of Crowley's demons and Crowley standing there himself.

"Nice to see you boys, but i best be off now." he grimly said.

Just like that, Crowley, the demon, and Alexandria were gone.

**There be chapter 8. Hope you're enjoying this so far! Like I said, kinda a short chapter. Next one more secrets will be let out! Please R&R or PM me! I really want to hear you're opinions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Here's where more of the truth comes! :) Hope you like it!**

**Still, I don't own supernatural :'(**

**Chapter 9**

Alexandria woke up to find herself tied to a chair. She looked around. It looked like she was in some warehouse taken out of a horror show. She tried to free herself, but she couldn't even budge the straps that held her in.

"I'd just stop trying, darling. You won't break free." a voice said from behind her. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her. A rather short man, with a british accent.

"Who are you?" Alexandria commanded. She thought the best way to stay alive would be to show no fear and that's what she did.

"Aren't you a bossy one?" he said. "Name's Crowley. I'm the king of Hell."

_"This must be the 'boss'." _she thought. Alexandria could feel fear building up in her stomach. Even still, she tried her hardest not to show it.

"Is that suppose to scared me?" she asked.

"No." Crowley said instantly. "... but these should."

Crowley ripped a piece of clothe from a small table and rolled it closer to Alexandria. On the table were a few knives, some tools which look like they had been used to torture someone already, and a small sword made completely of silver. She could only imagine what Crowley would do to her. The fear building up in her started to show.

"You're here because you have something I want." he started.

Alexandria was confused. She had no idea what she could offer the King of Hell. Crowley waited for a minute before giving up and explaining to her.

"I want you work for me. In return, I won't kill your new friends." he started. "With that being said, I think you know what I want."

Alexandria looked at Crowley with a questioning look. She didn't understand, still, what the demon wanted. Crowley started to pick up a knife with strange markings on it. He twirled the knife in his hand, unsure of what he had planned next.

"Don't test my patience, I'm really not in the mood." he said with a sigh.

"I don't know what you want. Why would you want me to work for you?" she asked trying to stall Crowley from doing any harm to her.

Suddenly, she felt a very sharp pain in her leg and let out a scream of pain. Crowley was getting frustrated. As he gave the knife a small twist, he leg go.

"The spell that bounds an Angel to me. The one that only God and you friggin' angels know!" he yelled ripping the knife from her leg.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried as she breathed heavy from the horrible pain. Crowley gave another sigh and reached for the sword made of all silver.

"Maybe this will help loosen your tongue."

Crowley continued to cut Alexandria till he got the answers he wanted.

"I don't know any spell! Even if I did, I wouldn't kill for you!" she said though gritted teeth. The pain was overwhelming, and she hoped it would be over soon.

"Strange you say that. You certainly had no problem killed for Castiel." Crowley said.

"I don't care, the answer is still no!" she gasped unable to breathe properly from the pain Crowley inflicted on her.

Crowley stuck the blade in her side. Alexandria let out a painful scream. When the scream stopped, she looked up painfully to see another demon whispering to Crowley.

"How about this, I'm going to leave for a few minutes. When I get back, we'll talk some more." he said to the half conscious girl.

Suddenly, he and the demon was gone. A couple of lone tears fell down her face as she grimaced in pain. She didn't have the strength anymore to try to free herself from the restraints.

"Castiel..? Dad? Can you hear me? I need your help. I'm in a warehouse basement. Please, help me!"

~Meanwhile~

Sam, Castiel, and Dean went back into the barn to come up with a plan. Castiel had panic written all over his face. He could only imagine what Crowley would do to Alexandria. Dean could see his friend in pain of worrying.

"Cas, buddy. I need you to focus. Where would Crowley take her?" asked Dean.

"She could be anywhere, Dean." Castiel griped back.

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel in shock. They had never heard him yell before. Well, Dean had once, but not Sam. Realizing what he had done, Castiel apologized to the brothers, and walked to an area of the barn to think of a plan.

_"I don't understand what Crowley would want with Alex."_ thought Sam.

He and Dean had grabbed a map of the area to look where all would be a place Crowley would use. Looking at it, they circled places they thought he'd be.

"Here's a corn mill factory. It's isolated, seems Crowley worthy." Dean stated.

"That is if he's still here." Sam added.

"You got anything, Cas?" Dean asked.

"Crowley is hidden from me, I don't know where he is." Castiel stated sounding more disappointed than ever.

It was obvious Castiel was worried about Alexandria. Dean could feel for him. He imagined how he would feel if it were Sam being taken. Dean didn't usually do what he would consider "chick-flick moments", but this time, he made an exception for Castiel. He walked to Castiel and gave him a one arm hug which the angel took with no resistance.

"It'll be okay, Cas." Dean said to the angel lightly.

Sam felt slightly awkward.

_"There's no way these two aren't lovers." _he thought to himself.

Dean gave Castiel a pat on the back and they separated.

"We'll get her back. We promise." said Dean.

Castiel thought to himself for a second. He knew the boys would do their best to help him. They always had, even when he felt like he didn't deserve it. He looked Dean in the eye and smiled.

"I know we will." he finally replied.

The three of them walked back to the map and looked for more places they would check out.

"Cas, why would Crowley want to take Alex? She doesn't remember anything." asked Sam.

"I would assume he'd use her for mass destruction, the same thing I did to her." he answered with a sigh.

"He will try to find a way to control her. If he's successful of that, and she regains her full power, she will be unstoppable." he finished.

"If it comes down to it, I know we can stop her. We've handled archangels before." Dean said with his usual confidence. Castiel let out another sigh in response and looked at the brothers.

"Trust me, Dean. You won't be able to stop her." the angel replied.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because of her soul." Castiel said.

Dean's eyes widen with shock. He looked at Sam who returned a shocked expression back to Dean.

"I thought angels didn't have souls." stated Dean.

Castiel could see the two hunters were in need of an exclamation. He didn't particularly want to take a trip back down memory lane, but he looked at Sam and Dean and began to explain.

"When I created Alexandria, I have her stronger grace by bonding our grace, thus making her an archangel. When I did, I also created a human soul and put it in her. Technically, she is half human, but because of that, she is the strongest and most fiercest weapon created in Heaven."

Sam and Dean were enlightened by the new information Castiel was giving them.

"How does her having a soul make her the wonder woman of angel?" asked Dean.

"Who?" asked Castiel confused by Dean's reference.

"Nevermind, just answer." he said rolling his eyes. Dean made a side note to himself to one day teach the angel all his references.

"Well, for angels, we get our power from Heaven. The souls that go to Heaven, their power is distributed to the angels grace giving us our power. Just one human soul can provide strong power to all the angels of Heaven. If there are no souls going to Heaven, or an angel is cut off from Heaven, we lose our power. Alexandria has her own soul, that means..."

"She has a never ending supply of power straight from a soul." Sam finished, eyes completely in shock and amazement.

Dean was completely speechless to the new discovery. Castiel nodded his head to Sam.

"That's why it's imperative we find her before Crowley figures out the spell to control her." Castiel said.

The three men packed the impala and got ready to drive back towards town. They didn't think Crowley would be too far. Dean thought about what Castiel had told them.

"Hey Cas, you said you created a soul for Alex, how?" he finally asked.

"I took small portions of two souls. The strongest I could find, and conjoined them." he said.

Dean looked impressed by the answer.

"Two of the strongest souls combined. That must be one strong soul then. Whose souls does she have then?" he asked the angel.

Before Castiel could answer, he suddenly froze in his spot. He stared at the ground like he was concentrating as hard as possible. Sam and Dean looked at the angel. When he seemed to be out of his trance his eye widen in relief.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Sam, does the map show an abandon factory or warehouse near by?" asked the angel.

Sam looked and saw that there was only one on the edge of the next town over.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

Without an answer, Castiel reached over and grabbed both of the hunters shoulders. Suddenly, they were in the basement of some warehouse. They turned around to see Alexandria covered in blood with an angels blade stuck in her side.

"You heard my prayer?" she managed to get out. Castiel smiled slightly to her and untied her from the chair and pulled out the blade.

Sam and Dean ran over to her. She started to drop from the pain she was still in. Sam helped the injured girl.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked wrapping a cloth around her side where the blade was.

"I'm fine." she huffed out as she tried to bare through the pain. "We need to hurry! He'll be back soon."

"Cas! Zap us out of here!" Dean commanded keeping an eye out for any demons.

"I can't! She wouldn't survive it. Not like this." he replied.

They started to leave out the door when they heard foot steps walking back towards the room down some stairs. Crowley entered the basement and started to speak when he realized the room was empty. He stood in silence for a split second then gave a small grin before walking over to the wall that had a blood sigil on it.

"Guess you boys finally found the cheese." he said as he held his hands up to the sigil.

"Mando exercitus inferi. Resurgere a perditionis. Vitam peterent hostes!" (I command the army of Hell. Rise from perdition. Claim the lives of the enemy.)

As the chant ended, the building began to quake and a large amount of black smoke entered from the sigil and began to surround the building. Just like that, Crowley was gone.

As the four of them made their way to an exit, they were stopped. Castiel suddenly stood with a questionable look on his face.

"Something's not right!" he said. He suddenly had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Follow me! Hurry!"

Just like that, Castiel started running down the hall they were at towards a room. Sam, who carried Alexandria, and Dean ran after him and into what looked like used to be a cafeteria. The worried angel made quick work putting a blood sigil on every wall in the room.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked demanding answers.

Castiel finished his last sigil before he answered.

"It's a trap. Crowley wanted us to find him and Alexandria." Castiel started to explain.

"He wanted me to kill for him. He planned to have me kill you when you found me, but I refused to work for him." Alexandria said still being held up by Sam.

"Now Crowley's released Hell's army on us. We're trapped in here." the angel continued.

Dean rolled his eyes. _"For once, can we please have a little break?" _he thought.

"The blood sigils will keep demons out until we think of something." Castiel finished.

"Cant you just white light them?" asked Dean in desperation.

"Some of them, yes, but not all of them." he replied with a sigh and looked to the floor.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Alexandria as she was hunched over holding her side.

The three of them stared at Castiel. They didn't understand why an angel couldn't handle some demons.

"There are too many." Castiel said to her.

"How many are there?" asked Sam wondering if he really wanted to know.

"I'd say about 3,000 demons and 30 hell hounds." Castiel replied.

Sam and Dean both suddenly felt nauseous from his answer. They wondered if Crowley maybe won this time. There was no way the hunters could take down 3,000 demons. Sam and Dean looked at each other with worry. They both knew it could be their last night alive. The two brothers knew that if they were going to go down tonight, they would go down fighting. Dean gave his little brother a slight smile and the two brothers embraced in the hugs they only gave when one of them had been gone for a long time. Castiel walked over to Alexandria, realizing the same thing. The two stared at each other in silence. Castiel place a hand on her shoulder. He remembered before she had been taken by Crowley that she had been scared. He realized now that he had gained her trust. Alexandria smiled to her father. She had finally met her true father, who was an angel of the Lord. She knew that was something to feel amazed by. Suddenly it hit her. Her eyes widen and she looked at the three men.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

The three men turned her way.

"Castiel, you said you'd only be able to take out some of the army?" she asked.

Castiel nodded in response.

"How many could an archangel take out?" she asked.

"I'd assume majority of them." he replied.

He at first wondered why she asked, then realized immediately.

"No! I can't!" he protested. "You don't want this life."

"It's my choice. If I can save us and destroy the army, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Sam and Dean stood off to the side. They knew what Alexandria was asking. They also knew that getting back her full grace would return her memory. They had no idea how she'd react to that. Alexandria stood up and walked to Castiel. She held his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Trust me. I'll be okay." she said knowing Castiel was hesitant to the plan.

Castiel looked over to Sam and Dean. He loved the boys. They were the closest thing to brothers he'd ever had. He closed his eyes and nodded. Slowly, he reached his hand and held the side of her face. Inches away from each others face, a pure white light shined form Castiel and then slowly dimmed a few seconds later in Alexandria. A few seconds passed and Alexandria turned around. All the cuts and blood that had previously been on her was gone. She looked at Sam and Dean, then back to Castiel. He looked into her eyes that seemed to ask if she was okay. She gave Castiel a smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, father." said the archangel.

She then turned back to Dean and Sam who still stood to the side witnessing the whole thing.

"Let's do this." she said with a smirk on her face.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be one more and that will end this "episode"! Please continue to message me or leave some comments on this! I really like hearing your opinions.**

**PS: I'm currently working on my Supernatural version of an Angel episode. So BOLO for that! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! The final chapter! Thanks to all who have read the story this far! I hope you've enjoyed this!**

**Don't own Supernatural. **

**Chapter 10**

The building began to shake again. Debree began to fall from the ceiling. The four of them could see the large cloud of black smoke building up outside a window.

"They're going to tear down the building!" yelled Sam.

Alexandria looked at Castiel. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Sam wasn't sure be he thought it looked like the two were reading each others mind. Castiel opened his mouth to speak to Alexandria. With sorrow in his eyes he only said, "Thank you" and with that, Alexandria turned towards Sam and Dean. Dean wondered what had just happened between the two angels.

"Dean, Sam! I need you to disrupt one of the sigils. Once it's done, Castiel will get you out!" said the Angel.

Castiel's face grew with protest.  
"I'm not going to leave you! You can't kill them all yourself!" he yelled.

Sam and Dean didn't know what to say. They knew that when Angels, Gods, and even humans were arguing, it's best to stay back and stay quiet.

Another loud rumble echoed through the room. Suddenly, part of one of the walls had old paint chip off of it, which caused one of the sigils to be ineffective. The four of them realized what happened and suddenly demons left and right made their way into the room. It wasn't what Dean and Sam were used to. it wasn't demons possessing people. It was the true forms of the demon army. Sam and Dean could barely see past the smoke created by the demons.

"Sam! Dean! Lookout!" yelled Castiel.

Dean and Sam felt something grab them from behind. Some demons started to make their attack when the hunters suddenly were pushed to the ground. Alexandria saved the Winchesters from the demon's attack.

"Cas, do it now!" Alexandria commanded.

Dean heard a voice in his mind. he was startled at first until he comprehended who it was and what the voice was saying.  
_"Close your eyes."_ said the voice who belonged to Alexandria in his mind. With no hesitation, he shielded his eyes, as did Sam, from what was about to happen.

Castiel stood a firm stance in the middle of the room. His eyes full of protectance for his family. He held his hands out and white light shone from his vessel. After a few moments of dark screams, the light faded away. Castiel's image slumped slightly. He had used nearly all his energy for his attack. Dean and Sam stood up and looked to the angel.

"Cas, you okay?" asked Dean.

"I'm just drained." he replied half-heartedly.

Sam looked around the room and to all the burn marks from the demons killed in the angel's attack.

"Cas, did you kill them all?" he asked in amazement.

"No. That was the first attack. Only 1,000 or so. The rest of the army will attack soon." he replied as he started to fall. Dean caught Castiel before he hit the ground. Sam and Dean looked at each other in a worried way. They soon turned to Alexandria who started to walk to the middle of the room.

Soon after, the ground started to quake more fiercely than it had before. The four of them waited for the next set of demons to come. Smoke gathered outside the building. The four looked around at the smoke, ready for it to attack them. A dark, deep voice, one neither the brothers or angels had heard before, came from the demon army.

"Alexandria" said the deep voice filled with pure evil.

The three men looked at Alexandria. She returned the look to them and gave a slight nod. She turned back to the smoke with anger building up.

"Come and get me." she said with anger.  
She was tired of being chased. Tired of being controlled. She wanted to end this now and send the rest of Hell and Crowley a message to fear her and fear the hosts of heaven as they once had.

"Cas! Cover them!" she warned.

The angel forced the men to their knees and covered the hunters. The brothers thought, at first, they felt more than Castiel's arms covering their backs.  
_"It can't be wings, could it?"_ said wondered.  
The brothers already knew what to do, and they shielded their eyes from the angels grace that was about to come. The black smoke started to fill the room to attack the four of them. Castiel lifted his head to witness his creation at her fullest power.

Alexandria held her arms up to her sides as Castiel had done just before. Soon, a pure white light shone from her palms. It didn't stop there, however. the archangel started to shine from her core. Soon her vessel began to fill with the purest white light imaginable showing her wings on the wall behind her. A huge, long, and slightly burning white light filled the whole room. Dean and Sam could hear the violent screams come from the army, then silence. The light had faded. When Sam and Dean felt Castiel leave their side, they stood up to see the room completely destroyed. Their eyes couldn't seem to leave the sight. Sam finally let his gaze drift to Castiel, who was knelt down next to Alexandria who was unconscious.

"Dean!" yelled Sam getting his brothers attention to the unconscious angel.

They both ran to Castiel's side who was worried for his daughter.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"She used all her energy. She'll come around in time, I'm sure." replied the worried angel.

The three men looked around the room again. They truly were amazed by the power Alexandria had. With-in an instant, the four of them were back at the motel room in Tremont.

Sam and Dean were standing near the door. They walked towards where the beds were and noticed Castiel sitting on the bed holding onto Alexandria, who was still unconscious.

"Cas, again, give us a warning." said Dean.

"My apologies." replied the Angel.

"You weren't kidding when you said unstoppable, Cas. She's a badass." said Dean with a slight smile trying to lighten the mood.

Castiel never left his gaze to Alexandria. Instead, he just nodded to the statement made by Dean.

"There was a moment, I swore I heard her talking to me in my head." Dean chuckled.

"You did." Castiel said bluntly.

Dean's smile was wiped away. He wasn't sure if he had heard Castiel correctly.

"I did?" he asked.

Castiel gave a nod.  
"To answer your question from earlier, she has parts of two souls in her, created as one, of course. One of those souls belongs to you, Dean."

Dean's eyes widen. he wasn't sure how to feel. Castiel stole a part of his soul for his creation. He felt like for that, he should be mad at the angel. Yet, he had a part of him that defined the amazing angel, and he felt honored.

"Ah." was all Dean was able to mutter out at first. "Well, whose the other one?" he finally asked.

Castiel slowly turned his gaze to the younger hunter.

"I... I heard her voice too." Sam said towards Dean.

"You two have the strongest souls that I know of." Castiel stated.

He could see slight anger in Dean's eyes. The older hunter wasn't too thrilled about Castiel stealing his soul. Castiel's gaze toward the brothers moved back to Alexandria. He wasn't sure what to think. he knew she'd be okay, he just didn't know when. He reflected to what she had said right before the first attack from Hell's Army.

_"Castiel" she said._

Castiel's attention was sent to her. The two continued to speak to each other telepathically.

_"I remember. I remember, everything." she continued._

_"I'm so sorry." he replied with sorrow built in his features._

_"It's okay, father, I forgive you." she replied with a smile on her face._

Castiel's expression went from guilty to relieved. He smiled back to Alexandria and nodded.

"Thank you." he whispered out loud.

Sam and Dean watched Castiel from the other room. They couldn't help but be amazed by the way Castiel seemed towards Alexandria. They had always thought that Castiel, and all angels for that matter, were emotionless. they knew now, that they were wrong. Any anger the brothers had towards their friend turned to sorrow.

"I still can't believe he did that." said Dean. he sounded more shocked than he did annoyed or angry.

"I think it's kind of neat. She is the strongest thing we know of, and we are part of the reason." Sam said to Dean. To sam, he felt like his family, who used to just be Dean and Castiel grew by one more.

"Yeah, me too, but don't you feel just a little upset?" Dean asked in return.

"How can I?" replied Sam. "Look at him, Dean."

The two hunters stared back towards Castiel, who was still holding Alexandria as if he was guarding her. he was mumbling a song to her in Enochian.

"He really does care for her. Call me crazy, but to me, he is already doing more to help her than Dad ever did for us." said Sam.

Dean wanted to protest, but he couldn't. he knew, deep down, that Sam was right. The looks he saw his friend give when Alexandria was taken were the same Dean himself made when Sam would be taken. Dean knew he would go to the end of the world to help his brother. he knew that Castiel would die for his daughter just as Dean would for Sam.

"You're right." Dean finally said.

With that being laid out, Dean got up from the table in the other room and walked towards Castiel. He had just ended the song he whispered to Alexandria.

"Hey Cas, how's she doing?" Dean asked with sincerity in his voice.

The angel looked up to Dean and replied,  
"I think she will be okay."

"What were you singing to her?" asked Sam who had entered the room to join the others.

"It's an old Enochian hymn. It's used to heal the ones we love. I've used it quite a bit more since I've met you two." he replied.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Castiel stood up as he let Alexandria lie on the bed.

"I want to apologize. I should have never stole parts of your souls without your permission." Castiel said.

"We're okay with it. We actually think it's nice, being part of her charge." said Sam.

Castiel nodded at the hunters with a smile.

"Besides, this makes us Uncles, in a cool, strange way." joked Dean.

Sam and Castiel gave a small chuckle to the comment before being interrupted by a slight groan. The three looked towards the bed. Alexandria slowly opened her eyes and sat up to the edge of the bed.

"It's been a while since I've used that much power." she groaned out.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

The three men stood by the bed as she started to stand up.

"I'm started to feel better, thanks." she replied. "Did we at least win the fight?" she finally asked.

Dean gave a big smile towards Alexandria.  
"You and Cas kicked their ass!" he replied.

Alexandria chuckled a bit to the statement. She looked towards Castiel who looked at her in relief. He was glad to see her up and moving.

"We make a pretty good team. We did in Heaven and we do here." she said to Castiel.

"You don't seem too different." said Sam. "I mean, most angels are humorless or don't show much emotion."

Alexandria looked at Sam with a grin.

"It's my soul, making me half human. So I guess it's my human traits." she explained.

The four of them stood in silence looking at each other.

"So what now?" asked Dean.

Alexandria looked to the brothers and shrugged.  
"I don't know. I'll just go where ever fate takes me." she replied.

"Where ever you go, I'll be with you." Castiel said with a smile.

Sam and Dean knew how valuable the angels could be to them. They needed all the help they could get for the challenges they would be facing.

"You know, you both are welcome to come with us." said Sam.

"We could use your help, and your badassery." said Dean amused by his choice of words.

The angels looked at each other for a second thinking about the offer. Finally they gave each other a smile and turned to the brothers.

"I guess I could give hunting a try." said Alexandria with a smirk.

The four gave each other a smile. Finally Dean started to grab his things.

"I say we get out of this town then." he said.

All agreed to his suggestion and headed for the Impala. The two angels were ahead of Sam and Dean. Sam looked over to Dean who had a big grin on his face.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"It's just, we're back. We have a team again." said Dean. "It's Team Freewill back in action." he finished.

Sam looked to the angels, then back to Dean and smiled. The two hunters made their way to the Impala where the angels waited.

"Can I ride shot gun this time? Castiel asked with hope in his voice.

"No." said the brothers in unison.

Castiel gave a slight look of disappointment to the brothers.

"It's okay, I tried earlier." said Alexandria.

Dean gave a small smirk to himself when he heard Alexandria say that.

The four got in the car, and the new Team Freewill made its way to the next city, ready to take on whatever fate had in stored for them.

**El Fin... maybe. **

**That's all folks! I really hope you enjoyed this story! Please R&R and/or PM me any comments you have! I'll be posting chapters of my next story soon! Thanks for reading this! :)**


End file.
